megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rockman Shadow
, also known as R-Shadow, is the leader of a group of Robot Masters called "The Dimensions", ''and acts as the final boss of the game ''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. He is said to be a powerful robot, holding an obsession with causing chaos and destruction. Story Rockman Shadow and the Dimensions are first seen attacking Symphony City, a city where people and robots lived in peace. Rockman (Mega Man) took off to the scene, and at the same time Dr. Wily sends Forte (Bass) to investigate. Because of the circumstances, the two team up to fight against Rockman Shadow and the Dimensions. After defeating the Dimensions, Rockman and Forte confront Rockman Shadow in a duel to the death. Rockman Shadow reveals that he came from the future, and briefly tells them about Quint, a remodeled Rockman from the future who was previously defeated. During Rockman's storyline, he claims to be another modified version of Rockman from the future, and says that he came back in time to stop Dr. Wily by destroying all robots at an earlier point. However, in Forte's storyline, he instead claims that he was another Rockman robot created at that time, and asks Forte to join him and prove to the world that they are the strongest force imaginable. While Rockman discovers afterward that R-Shadow's motive is a lie, Forte concludes that he was also made by Dr. Wily. After being defeated, Rockman Shadow admits that he was a failed prototype of Quint created and ultimately abandoned by Dr. Wily after Quint's defeat. He states that he rebuilt himself to increase his strength, and devastated the world in his time. As nothing in the future could stop his rampage, he traveled back in time to find someone that could put an end to him: the strongest challengers, Rockman and Forte. With his dying breath, he gives the victor words of advice and soon after dies.Translation of Rockman & Forte: Challenger from the Future retrieved from Rockman Perfect Memories' forum While the game depicts his "death" and burial after his defeat at the hands of Rockman or Forte, he is shown in a photograph with the main cast in the end, sans helmet. Whether this picture was just to represent the cast of the game or if it is part of the game's story is unknown. Strategy Rockman Shadow fights by jumping to the middle of the room and then sliding (like Rockman) to the other side. If the player is next to or try jumping over him, he will shoot a fast-moving laser that just goes off the screen. After half of his HP is gone, he will disappear and appear above the player on a robot like Sakugarne and dive down at the player, sitting on the floor before repeating. Between the dives four rocks will come down to hit the player. When he loses ¾ of his HP, he begins to fly at the player with a sword. When he swings and stops moving, 3 sparks fan off forward and backward from him. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Rockman Shadow will receive from each Special Weapon in Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha. :*For 5/2, the first is Doppel Crash; the second is Doppler Attack. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) Rockman Shadow made a brief cameo in the Archie Mega Man comic series in issue 20. Though unnamed and mistakenly identified as Quint by Mega Man, he claims that he will no longer live in "Mega Man's Shadow," hinting his true identity. Trivia *CoroCoro Comic once featured official artwork of Rockman Shadow and Dangan Man in an article of Rockman & Forte: Mirai kara no Chōsensha.CoroCoro’s Scoop on Rockman & Forte WS *Rockman Shadow is the second robot that Mega Man buries, the first one being Quick Man after sacrificing himself to save Mega Man in Super Adventure Rockman. *Rockman Shadow's appearance in the Archie Comics Mega Man series marks the first time he appeared officially in a media outside Japan. Gallery Rockmanshadowart.png|A magazine clip showing Rockman Shadow off with Dangan Man, far before art of the other Dimensions were found. References Category:Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Deceased Category:Cutter Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Copies